


Long Live the Queen

by Suliana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, F/F, Genocide, I have no fucking clue what I just wrote, I'm so bad at tagging, Introspection, Prompt Fill, Treason, War what is it good for?, mental defect?, murder/suicide?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suliana/pseuds/Suliana
Summary: The souls have been collected, and Undyne is about to give her war speech.  Her subjects cheer.All but one.  Oh Alphys, what a time to grow a backbone.





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So, February Week 1 of the Undertale Writer's Desk had a few options for the Queen Undyne prompt - I went with #7 - "The souls have been collected, and Undyne is about to give her war speech. Her subjects cheer."
> 
> And this is what happens when you give me prompts to play with. I break them.
> 
> Obligatory commentary of Alphyne not being my jam, but this prompt was too good to pass up.

Scaled hands shaking, Alphys set the royal diadem on her girlfr- no, her Queen's brow.

Queens didn't need shy, nerdy girlfriends.

No, Undyne's relationships had dwindled to just two.

Monsterkind itself, and herself.

It was only nostalgia that kept Alphys at her side, and the Royal Scientist knew it.

The dull roar of the crowd outside had the windows gently rattling in their frames as Alphys took a step back from her Queen, her liege - and remembered when Queen Undyne, First of her Name, had been Captain Undyne, senior amongst the Royal Guard captains.

It hadn't even been that long, had it? It was terrifying that just a few months could change everything she knew, everything she had thought she had known.

The human that the trait- Papyrus and Sans aided abetted befriended had offered Asgore MERCY, and had fallen...

And Asgore had fallen to his LV.

No one knew exactly just what had happened that night in the Judgement Hall, save that when dawn broke, Undyne had strode out, tall and proud, holding high Asgore's scepter.

She left behind nothing but a few, spare piles of dust and trinkets that looked damningly familiar. Tiny piles -  it was morbidly terrifying to know that a monster's entire existence could be reduced to a few motes of dust.  Worse, or at least what kept Alphys up late at night when the rest of New Home was asleep, were the pitiful indicators of  _who_ those piles had been.  A tatted red scarf, a faded delta ruin pendant, a pair of dirty pink slippers - those had been easy to identify.  The smallest pile had been ringed by a few, withered flower petals, and for some reason, that seemed the most poignant.

Undyne's first decree was that the dust be treated as the dust of all traitors was traditionally treated - swept up, mixed with lye, and strewn across the dump in Waterfall.

The second decree was the "clean up" the corpse of the final human child.  The body, but a husk since Undyne had taken their SOUL, and those of the other fallen human children, had been burnt on a massive pyre, their own ashes committed to the refuse heap as well.

The third decree had set the Underground on its proverbial ear.

It had been a full war declaration on the humans, on those living on the Surface.

A few had spoken against this, those monsters old enough to still remember the Great War, and the Banishment.

Their dust, too, was added to the Dump.

Those first few weeks had been a non-stop whirlwind of activity, of planning.  Alphys had been reduced to a scribe.

Undyne had patted her head, managomously, telling her that she should be thankful to be allowed even that position, given her known friendliness and  _friendship_ _s_ with the traitors.

The fish monster had always worn her LV proudly, using it to bolster her attack magic, her bearing, her image.

No one saw fit to mention that she had gained 18 LV in a single night.

They didn't want to end up in the dump.

Not like the skeleton brothers.

Gerson.

Grillby.

Toriel, together in death with Asgore, whether or not it was what she would have wanted.

* * *

Undyne's sudden movement broke her from her reverie, anxious tendencies flaring no matter how much she tried to keep herself calm.  

The Queen strode forward, vermillion cape ( _the same shade of red as Pap's magic..._ she forced the errant thought back) billowing around her booted ankles.  Her clothes had changed little since her elevation save for their materials, cottons becoming fine velvet and silks and plastic buttons now carved bits of gold.

Her cape's hem hung a handspan above the floor.  It wouldn't do, after all, for it to get dusty.

She stepped quickly, confidently across the room, scooping the tray from the dressing table.  She gazed at the contents, her focus complete, before holding it aloft like it was a trophy.

It was, after all.

A gruesome one.

Yellow, orange, blue, green,  _more_... and now red.  The fallen children's SOULs pulsed in what could have been agitation or  _terror_.

She didn't spare her former lover a glance as she threw the chamber doors wide, tray still held high.  Monsters of all sorts came pouring in, pushing towards the Barrier on the far side of the cavernous room.

"Friends, monsters!" she roared over the crowd, waving her free arm.  Her voice carried over the crowd, drawing them closer to her.  Some reached forward, so their claws or wingtips or fingers could brush her cloak.

It seemed as if every resident of New Home was in attendance, and even the most outlying districts had solid representation.  Man, woman... child.  Each and every single one was armed, some with swords, some with crude clubs, some with whatever the Angel had gifted them with.  The air was electrified with magic discharges, of attack magics being prepared.  There were even babes in arms present.

"Today, my friends, we begin a new era in monster history!  Today we take back what the humans  _stole_ from us, all those years ago!  No longer will we be trapped away from the sun, today we will see the sky on our own terms!"  

The crowd roared its approval as she went on, Alphys being jostled to the closest wall where she took refuge.  Undyne continued, inciting them further, as she took each human SOUL, one at a time, and  _threw_ it into the Barrier.

The ancient magic  _caught_ each SOUL, waves radiating like the disturbed surface of a pond, and visibly lightened as each hit.  

Until there was only one.

The red SOUL from the last child was clenched in her clawed hands, bright even now with determination.  

The crowd parted, growing quieter, stilling.

Undyne swept forward, the click of her boots hitting the stone floor clearly audible across the entire span of the room.  

She stopped just inches from the Barrier, now almost translucent.  

"It begins."  

At the same instant the SOUL made contact with the Barrier, it shattered like plate glass, the magic evaporating as if it had never existed.

With a roar, the horde of monsters pushed forward, a battlecry in each throat.

* * *

It took hours for the room to clear, and only Alphys and her Queen remained.

The shorter monster pushed off the wall where she had crouched, welcoming the pins and needles as circulation returned.  She felt reckless, knowing time was growing short, and for once, not  _caring_.  There was nothing left for her to be anxious about - the die had been cast.  

"You were right, you know," she spoke into the silence, her own voice seeming to boom with the room's acoustics.  

Undyne turned from where the Barrier had been, focusing down at her.  "About?"  She smirked, sharp teeth flashing in the light.  "Today will be the beginning of the end for hum-"

"No, Undyne.  It won't be."

The fish monster sputtered, but Alphys felt a surge of... surge of  _determination_ through her.  "We tried to warn you, for years.  Sans and I both did, and you didn't listen.  You  _never_ listened.  We had the resea-"

"Your research was  _trash_ ," she sneered as she pivoted, cape swinging wide.  

"Our research was  _solid_ and based on the trash from the humans themselves that fell here.  It was their  _own words_ , Undyne.  And you refused to listen to us, no matter what we said.  Our society has been stagnant here for centuries - the humans have  _grown_.  They might have forgotten their magic, but only because they are so far technologically ahead of us it won't be a contest.  There are 7  _billion_ of them, and what do we have?  Ten  _thousand_ , and thirty percent of those are too young, too old, or too ill to be a combatant."

Undyne took a step forward, and with her came a wave of magical ill-intent.   _/ MALICE / SPITE / HATRED / CONTROL /_ all crashed over Alphys like a wave, but she was no longer afraid of the undertow.  "You fucking  _bitch_ ," Undyne snarled, and it was clear that her LV was taking over.  A hand streaked out, and Alphys suddenly found herself short of air and hanging well above the ground.  Reflexively, her hands came up to try to claw herself free, but Undyne was unmoved.  "You fucking  _dare_ to question me?  I beat Asgore, and I will lead us to freedom!"

Alphys let her hands fall to her sides, hanging limply.  "No, Undyne.  It's over already.  In... in a few minutes, nothing will matter anymore.  T-the CORE will overheat and take those of us left with it.  The humans will take care of the few left."  She felt a tear trickle down her scales, not for herself.  No, she was  _proud_ of herself, for her surreptitious work to set the CORE to meltdown without triggering any alarms, of being brave enough for  _once_ in her life to make the hard decision.

No, the tear was not for herself.

The ground began shaking violently around them, and a hysterical giggle escaped her as Undyne dropped her, spinning, looking for the source.  

The tear was for monsterkind, who would never know  _why_.

Another tear fell as the blast wave from the CORE vaporized the walls around them, and the last thing she saw before her dust joined that of her friends was Undyne, who she had loved, still loved, would  _always_ love, as a shadow in the wall of white light, before the temperature skyrocketed and she knew no more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I did that.


End file.
